Will You Be My Valentine?
by Listen2TheRain72
Summary: [one-shot]Yumi is having a party at her house on Valentines Day. Two day before, she gets a note from a secret admirer.(parings: A surprise!lol.I'd like to dedicate this story to my friends Izzy and Krissy, Happy Valentines Day!


(A/N: Ok before I start the story, I just want to wish all of you a Happy Valentines Day! Ok now I will start my story...)

Its February 12th, two days before Valentines Day. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie are outside Kadic glad the class was over. " You guys, I'm almost done with Aelita's materialization and I might be able to materialize her by Valentines Day," Jeremie said with a big smile on his face. " Yeah and if its not done by then, you can always send her a e-card, hehe." Odd said then giving his 'Odd grin' which made Jeremie roll his eyes. Yumi then began to talk." Since my mom and dad are going out, they gave me the 'ok' to have a party!" Ulrich ,Odd ,and Jeremie all said " Cool. "

The next day

Yumi was going to her locker ( do they even have lockers...oh well my story, lol) and when she opened it an envelope fell out. She opened it and read it in her head. it said:

_Yumi, _

_I have been admiring you from a distance for years now. You are the only thing that can brighten up my day even when I am in the worst of moods. I love you laugh, you smile, everything about you. I wish I can tell you what I'm about to in person but I can't see are friendship being ruined... what I'm trying to say Yumi is that I love you with all my heart and soul. _

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer. _

Yumi felt her heart rise, she wish she could find out who sent it. She wondered all day in class about this note until lunch.

Ulrich,Odd, and Jeremie were at the table when Yumi arrived with a big grin on her face. Jeremie didn't really notice anyone was there because he was working on Aelita's materialization, Odd was eating his food which wasn't a pretty sight. The only one who noticed Yumi was Ulrich and he watched Yumi sit down with a big grin on her face Ulrich started to talk to her while waving his hand in front of her face . " Uh, Yumi come back to earth, or do you want to stay on Lyoko?" Yumi then came out of her daze and said," Why are we going to Lyoko, has X.A.N.A attacked!" Ulrich laughed a little at her, she still had a confused look on her face.

Later that day

" What are you thinking about Yumi," Ulrich asked perplexed. " Uh huh." Yumi said getting back in her former daydreaming. Ulrich just sighed but then Yumi fell off the bench which made Ulrich laugh,and then she snapped out of her mode." Ow, that hurt!" she yelped. " So Yumi, stay with me in reality and tell me what's up?" " Nothing really...uh just thinking about...the party, its tomorrow you know and I still have to set up for it...I got to go. Yumi said and ran towards her house. " Uh...ok bye then?"

The next day

Yumi was going to her locker because it was last period. When she opened it there was another letter that fell out. She opened it and began to read the new letter:

_Yumi _

_Herd you are having a party today, sweet. I am going to come and tell you in person. I hope me telling you won't mess up our friendship, I would be heartbroken. Meet me in your room at 9:30, you will see me there. _

_Soon not to be secret _

_Your secret admirer. _

Yumi was so exited that she didn't bother going to meet up with the guys. Just ran right by them straight home. Everyone looked at her, puzzled, except for one very cutie boy who happened to think,' I know what's up, glad you got my letter, well I think you did at least.'

When Yumi got home she wasted no time. She ran up to her room and looked through her closet for the perfect outfit. She picked out a black strapless top that shows her navel, a black mini skirt, and black sneakers. She but her hair in a sloppy bun, and she also put glittery lip gloss on. Ulrich, and Odd wore what they usually do.

Jeremie called Ulrich on his mobile and told him and Odd to get to the factory right away. He didn't bother Yumi because she was busy. Odd and Ulrich rushed to the factory. When the got to the Super calculator room they were shocked at what they saw. Right there in flesh and blood was Aelita! Odd and Ulrich ran over to Aelita and gave her a hug and she let out a playful scream "What was that?" Aelita said perplexed. " Its called a hug, people do that in order of showing appreciation, love, or a way just to say welcome without words." Jeremie said. " Interesting. " " Well are we going to shut down X.A.N.A or what?" Ulrich said. Jeremie replied, " Why don't you and Odd go to the party and Aelita and I will shut down X.A.N.A?" "Ok bye Jer and Aelita." Then Odd and Ulrich walked over to the elevator to go to Yumi's party.

When they got to Yumi's house it was amazing. There were lights everywhere. Most of the furniture was taken out the living room so there was a big dace floor, and to Odd's delight FOOD! Odd ran past Yumi over to the food table. " Hi to you too," Yumi said laughing. Ulrich started to talk to Yumi. " Yumi you look nice." "Thanks, uh do you know what time it is?" " Yeah 8:46." " Ok thanks, uh wanna dance for a bit." " Sure," Urich said blushing a little.

at the factory

"Ready Aelita?" "Ready" Jeremie and Aelita pulled the switch down together and X.A.N.A was gone, no virus either. Aelita jumped up and down and giggled at the same time.

Ulrich and Yumi danced for a while until Yumi looked at the clock. It read 8:58. 'Oh my gosh I'm suppose to me that guy tonight in my room!' " Ulrich I have to get something out of my room ok?" " Ok I'll just be here. "Ulrich said and as she ran upstairs the secret admire was bracing himself. Yumi went into her room and sat on her bed, waiting for the person she was going to meet. The clock turned to 9:00 and all of a sudden the door opened. " A-are you the secret admirer?" He nodded his head slowly. " U-Ulrich your the s-secret admirer?" Yumi was totally shocked. " Yep surprising huh, your own best friend loving you, must really think I'm crazy." Yumi just sat there shocked. " So Yumi even though you are in a surprised stage," he said while waving his hand in her face," I'm going to talk. That letter I sent you, I wasn't lying. I love you so much that I would do anything to protect you. I wasn't ever going to tell you but I couldn't take it anymore, its like you have some spell over me that I cant break..." Yumi was looking in his eyes while he spoke, his word making her feel special. " Yumi...will you be my valentine?" Yumi didn't answer just leaned towards him and gave him a long kiss. When they broke apart Ulrich laughed and said, "Is that a yes or no?" She kissed him again then spoke," That's a yes and I love you too Ulrich." Then they kissed again and guess who walked in...Odd." Uh hate to interrupt anything guys but Yumi, there's a lot of guest here and more coming, and they are kinda mad at me for eating all the food." Odd said rubbing the back of his head. A girl walked up behind him and said, " Come Odd, I want to dance." " Ok coming Sam." Yumi and Ulrich looked at one another one last time then went downstairs.

THE END!

( - A/N:Ok everyone that's it and trust I will be doing many more Ulrich+Yumi paring because they are soooo cutie together and I am like a really, really, really big fan of the paring! These are my favorite parings just to let ya know...

#1: Ulrich and Yumi!

#2: Jeremie and Aelita (also cutie)

#3: Odd and Sam ( its ok but Sam should be in more episodes, not in the gang though! )

#4: Sissi and ANYONE BESIDES ULRICH ( Ulrich is mine and Yumi's...we have to share or she said she would kill me sigh)


End file.
